John Doe (S3-S1)
John Doe has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} John Doe is the main villain from the film Se7en. Character History "Wanting people to listen, you can't just tap them on the shoulder anymore. You have to hit them with a sledgehammer, and then you'll notice you've got their strict attention." - John Doe Seven Sinners, Seven Murders No one knows where he came from or where John Doe had grown up or what his real name was, but the only think known about John Doe was his mission and his cat and mouse game with LAPD Detectives William Somerset and David Mills. Gluttony It all started with a grizzly murder of highly obese man who was fed spaghetti until his stomach burst from a kick. Detectives Somerset and Mills first assignment together was the crime scene of the obese man. They arrived in a filthy, cockroach-infested apartment in which the extremely obese man lies dead, face-down in a bowl of spaghetti. He is bound with barbed wire at his ankles and wrists, and there is a bucket of vomit under the table. The pathologist later verifies that the man was force-fed an enormous quantity of food, then kicked in the side, rupturing his stomach and causing an internal hemorrhage. The first piece of evidence that seemed to indicate a killer with a certain motive was a set of receipts of the food, showing that the killer had taken multiple trips to the store. Greed The next was the murder of Los Angeles Defense Attorney Eli Gould. The next day Mills takes on a new case, the gruesome murder of a prominent lawyer named Eli Gould. Gould was made to excise a pound of his own flesh, a reference to a demand made by Shylock from The Merchant of Venice; written on the floor in Gould's blood is the word GREED. After Somerset discovers the word GLUTTONY written in grease on the wall behind the refrigerator back at the first crime scene, he begins to suspect that the two crimes are related, and tells Mills and the captain that there will likely be five more murders, each patterned after one of the remaining five of the seven deadly sins. Lust, Pride, Sloth, Wrath, and Envy. After asking Gould's widow to look at the crime scene photos, she notices a painting in the office is turned upside-down. Behind the painting, the detectives discover a large set of fingerprints and handprints on the wall which spell out "HELP ME." These prints belong to a known sexual predator and drug dealer whom Somerset believes is not the killer. Sloth Somerset is proven right when the man, named Victor, is found tied to his bed, alive but suffering from severe mental and physical deterioration after spending a year completely restrained and immobile. Above the bed is the word SLOTH written in excrement. The killer had left a pile of photos and various bodily fluid samples from over the year the victim was tied in bed, indicating that the killer was mocking the detectives for not being able to pick up on the clues quickly enough. A photographer arrives, and Mills gets upset and assaults him, but not before the man takes Mills' picture. Lust With the investigation going nowhere, Somerset illegally pays a contact in the FBI to print out the list of names on the government database of "flagged" library books, books in which Somerset's research indicates the killer would be interested. He is listed as John Doe, whose apartment they visit soon after. Doe, his face hidden, sees them as he comes home and pulls out a gun. After a long chase, Doe hits Mills with a tire iron, keeps him subdued at gunpoint, but lets him live and suddenly flees. While examining Doe's apartment (after bribing a resident to claim she called the detectives about Doe), finding over 2000 journals full of tightly printed rants against the state of the world, a variety of religious paraphernalia including a large red neon cross, and trophy cases including various items from the first three crime scenes, as well as the hand of Victor, the Sloth victim. Within a fourth trophy case is a receipt for an item ordered from a local leather fetish shop, as well as a picture of a blonde woman. They see the picture of Mills that the photographer took, revealing that Doe posed as a photographer at the Sloth victim crime scene. The detectives then pay a visit to the fetish shop with a police sketch of John Doe. The owner of the shop informs him that a man he took for a "performance artist" picked up the item yesterday. The detectives are soon paged to the site of the next victim (the prostitute). LUST is carved into the door of a room; inside the room is the body of the prostitute, the police, and a man seemingly in shock, screaming, "Get this thing off of me!" Back at the station, the badly shaken man says that the killer forced him at gunpoint to strap on the outfit from the fetish shop, (which included a leather penis sheathe with a blade at the end,) and rape the prostitute, thereby mutilating her to death. Pride A fifth victim turns up the next day after a phone call from John Doe to police headquarters. A model is found dead in her own bedroom. Doe cut off her nose—"to spite her face"— then offered her a choice of living with her disfigurement or suicide, by gluing a bottle of sleeping pills to one hand (from which she could overdose) and a phone to the other (to call for help). By choosing suicide, she accedes to the sin of PRIDE, which is written in lipstick on the headboard of the bed. Mills and Somerset return to police headquarters, where in the lobby they are confronted by a man whose hands and shirt are covered in blood from three sources: his own, from the continual cutting off of his finger tips; the model; and an as yet unidentified victim. This man is soon confirmed to be Doe. Through his lawyer, Doe offers to confess to all of the murders, but only if he is allowed to escort the detectives to a scene where Doe says two more bodies will be found. Refusal of this offer, Doe's attorney threatens, will lead to a plea of insanity. Mills decides he wants the full confession. Envy When they arrive at Doe's prearranged location, a delivery van soon arrives. Somerset stops the van several hundred yards from their location and confronts the driver, who says that he was to deliver a box to their location. The box is addressed to Mills, but Somerset decides to open it. He recoils from the box in horror, and yells to Mills, who is struggling to ignore Doe's comments, to put his gun down and to not come near the box. As Somerset runs back to Mills and Doe, Doe reveals to Mills that he had visited Tracy, Mills' wife, after Mills left for work and tried to "play husband". The independently wealthy Doe envied the fruits of a common man's life and is thus guilty of ENVY. Doe discloses that he killed Tracy, then adds, "I took a souvenir...her pretty head." Doe then taunts Mills when he realizes that Mills was unaware of Tracy's pregnancy. Wrath Enraged, horrified, and grief-stricken, Mills dramatically contemplates killing Doe. Somerset tries to stop him, arguing that Doe's revelations only stand if he is killed for his sin of Envy and if Mills is the one who kills him and so becomes the embodiment of WRATH. "If you kill him, he will win," says Somerset. However, the distraught and emotional Mills shoots Doe in the head, empties his gun into Doe's body, and walks away from Somerset and Doe's corpse in the direction of the box. Rebirth Sometime later after his body was delivered to the morgue but was taken by Dr. Gary Vogel, a criminal scientist whom did illegal experiments in both re-animation and in cloning. Doe's corpse would be kept on ice and locked away when the time was right to re-animate him and continue his mission... Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One A New Game In 2005 and 2006, a string of torture inflicted murders occurred around Los Angeles caused by John Kramer aka the Jigsaw Killer. After the death of Kramer, new murders were allegedly caused by former FBI Special Agent Peter Strahm who had been framed by LAPD Detective Mark Hoffman; John Kramer’s supposed successor, and the man behind the torture inflicted murders. However a new string of torture inflicted murders occur and their murders all revolved around the Seven Deadly Sins with Frank Black coming out of retirement to help out the LAPD's lead Detective Carter Barlow. The murderer is in fact the re-animated serial killer John Doe, who was brought back the Necrozine serum, and he begins to taunt the LAPD; he revealed to them that it was him that started the new string of murders to make himself known again. GREED The first sin killing was the murder of Greed; he murdered businessman Cater Williams, Sr. by forcing him to cut his snake-like tongue for earning more money rather then helping his employees. GLUTTONY The second sin killing was the murder of Gluttony; this time Doe had killed Brian Flagg, who had known alcohol problems, by injecting into his body with massive amounts of alcohol into his system. LUST and SLOTH The third and fourth killings were the murders of both Lust and Sloth; for lust he had killed Carla Chun, the former mistress of Dr. Lawrence Gordon, where he injected her with an Opium overdose and cut her face and various other parts of her body because she had used her body to get what she had wanted. The next day he had killed Sloth, Alison Gordon whom had been the wife of Dr. Lawrence Gordon until the latter disappearance of him. He had killed Mrs. Gordon with an injected of a liquid form of an anti-depressant and forced her shallow a bottle of pills where she died. Barlow had arrived at the scene of Carla Chun murder while Mark Hoffman and Forensic Detective Fisk had investigated the murder site of Mrs. Gordon. After Frank had arrived and seen the murder site with his gift, they went to the Carla Chun murder where they gotten a phone call from John Doe himself and he had taunted the officers while a trace was being put on the phone... A Chase On Stygian Street The call was being called from Kramer's old warehouse hideout on 213 Stygian Street where Detectives Fisk, Barlow, and Hoffman and Frank chased towards the building and entered it, looking for Doe. However they only encountered a homeless man dressed as Doe whom he had paid the vagrant to disguise himself in a trenchcoat and fedora and chased the vagrant down and capture him where they were told to what Doe had said to him. PRIDE Around the next couple of days everything was quiet and Barlow was countinued to be taunted by Doe after the latter left messages to the detective saying to find the connection. Barlow and Frank would enlist the help of David Mills and ask him to join the case and find closure for his wife and helping in stopping John Doe. Doe would lead Barlow into a mind game that would eventually leads them to PRIDE with the second known survivor of Doe's games, Sgt. Pete Jones of the SWAT team that Daniel Robert Rigg commands. Doe had shot Sgt. Jones in the back at point blank range, possibly paralyzing the man for life. Capture After Barlow, Frank, Hoffman, and Mills had found Jones, Barlow had found a notebook that had rants from Doe about The Jigsaw Killer and the people he had used. Frank concludes he is targeting the people that are on the case. Barlow was going to agree when a bullet struck him, killing him. The Stranger was the shooter and evaded the cops including Frank and Hoffman but only to be captured by Mills himself. Doe is taken into custody and waits for his arrangement. Doe would ask to be interrogated by Mark Hoffman whom agrees but only sees it was just a ploy to have Doe listen to what Jigsaw had done. The next morning after escaping from his transfer to County Jail, Doe would call a local station posing as John Kramer, but only to berate him and taunt him. Doe would stay hidden for the months ahead until he was caught once again in the house of Mark Hoffman whom Doe targeted next. A Test Doe would escape from jail once again, much to his amusement after hearing Amanda Young had been spotted in Forrest Green (formerly Crystal Lake), New Jersey. Doe wondered around Downtown LA's industrial section, and after trying to kill a drug dealer named Billy Darley and succeeding in doing so, Doe saw sewage plant where he would wanted to rest. However John Kramer had be residing there and the two killers met for a brief moment before Doe was sedated by Kramer and left in a storage room where he awoke to find himself in a series of tests much to Doe's amusement. The GLUTTONY Test The first test would be involving the sin Gluttony. Doe would find himself inside a room with a servery obese man and the test was either forcing the man to consume all of the food in the room and puke out the rest and using it to fill two pressure tanks that would unlocked the doorway. Doe had used the man to do most of the puking and eventually killed him, calling it a "mercy killing." The GREED Test The second test involved Doe's wealth and journals, Doe would have burn his possessions (which he does so without much hesitation) or he would be crushed to death by the enclosing walls. After getting the key and unlocking the doorway, Doe was free. The SLOTH Test The third test would be Sloth. In this test Doe face a choice of killing a man or waiting for him to throw where the key of the room was located. The man, a known drug dealer, was drugged with a opium overdose and wouldn't anything. Doe sat the man up and did a defensive vomiting move that allowed the man to puke out the remains, but "mercy killed" the man by snapping the neck of the drug user. Before leaving, he said to John whom he knew was watching that he was helping him and that the subjects were sicker then he could imagine. The LUST Test The next test would involve lust, something Doe never had. In order to be freed from the room he was locked in, he would need to rape a knocked out and gagged woman, but he choice not do, he would have gone free. After sitting on the bed, Doe sat with his arms folded and waited. Eventually Doe would be let go along with the woman named Cheryl as he had not taken the easy way out. The PRIDE Test The next test was destroying all of his possessions relating to his religion; Doe does so with the help of Cheryl, only to be hit with a nailbomb that had been planted inside the room to ensure Doe in destroying those the things he loved. Although Doe was hit point blank, his face healed from the Necrozine serum. The EVEY Test The next test was facing against David Mills whom was chained with a noose and on a scale that would kill him after five minutes were up. Cheryl had tried to get to the key which was tied to a shrapnel bomb and triggered it, killing her. Doe used the time to speak to Mills and watched the time slip by until time was up and watched Mills being killed and end his torment life. Doe exited out of room and walked down the hallway to the final doorway where he would grab a .357 Magnum Colt Python revolver and a single bullet which lead him to his next test... The WRATH Test a.k.a. Face to Face with Jigsaw Doe would enter the room of his final test which would be meeting Jigsaw himself, John Kramer. Both Johns had met with each other and after a battle of wits and view points of their careers, Doe was free as this was his competence as he had not used his Wrath against Kramer as there was no Wrath against him. In reality Doe was testing what Kramer would do and he didn't disappoint Doe. Doe goes to leave and saw Kramer with the gun he was given with and told him that there was no bullet if Doe would given into Wrath. Doe would them say good-bye and mention that he would be an old friend of Kramer's, before vanishing. Regular Appearance Doe stands at five foot ten inches tall and weighs one hundred and sixty-two to one hundred and seventy-two pounds. He is normally bald with some stubble growing and has dark brown eyes. He wears clothing of his liking such as a trenchcoat with dress clothing. Category:Serial Killers Category:Necrozine Reanimated Subjects